


A Thousand Moments in Time

by footprints_in_the_sand



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprints_in_the_sand/pseuds/footprints_in_the_sand
Summary: Life is made out of moments.This is a fact.And it also applies to Newt and Tina and the people they meet and love.





	1. Newt and Tina

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is based on a prompt from tumblr.  
> He can find it here: https://fantasticprompts.tumblr.com/post/161654125205/prompt-june-10  
> Enjoy!

Newt and Tina

 

He feels sick – that is the first thing that comes to mind. And it doesn't get better by that odd swinging motion.

He groans and tries to stop the motion but nearly falls when his hand only hits thin air.

"What...?" He tries to open his eyes but blinding, too bright light has him squeezing them shut again immediately.

He just lays there for a moment trying to recall the last thing he clearly remembers – he comes up empty.

Was he poisoned by one of his animals? Did he eat something gone bad yesterday for lunch or dinner? Nothing.

Speaking of yesterday. What did he _do_ yesterday? He tries to remember again.. Nothing.

He tentatively opens his eyes again just wide enough to be able to peak at his surroundings.

He is in his potting shed. Good. But not good enough. Judging by the state of his memory the case itself could be anywhere.

He tries to look around but a sharp pain in his temple stops any attempt of moving his head at all.

What is that swaying motion anyway? He feels around him and his fingers come into contact with a rough material. Like the material he usually uses for his hammocks.

"What again....?" Yes he does have a hammock in his case but it's usual used for when he needs to look after a sick or wounded animal and so does not feel comfortable sleeping in the bunk in his shed.

"How....?"

"How did you end up in your hammock?"

A voice to his left startles the living daylights out of him and he jerks upright.

"Uhrg...." He clutches his head in his hands when the world spins around him.

"Tina?" Although it is voiced like a question his is sure that the voice he just heard belongs to his girlfriend – he would recognize it anywhere.

"Yes I'm here. Although I don't exactly know why I should bother in the first place."

Her voice sounds angry and fear shoots down Newt's spine.

Tina is rarely angry with him. Exasperated yes. Or even fondly annoyed but never angry.

He starts with a hopefully harmless question. "Where exactly am I?"

"In your case."

Her answer is short and clipped and Newt gets the vague idea that no question will be harmless today. "And where is my case?"

"In the living room of Queenie and Jacob's apartment."

Nope she still doesn't sound less cold.

"That's good", he mumbles and drops carefully back onto his back. "How did I end up in my hammock of all places."

"That Newton Scamander is a very good question."

Oh shit. She sounds sarcastic – that means he is in trouble.

He lets go of his head, blinks his eyes open and very slowly looks to the right.

Tina is sitting in front of his work bench, a cup of coffee in her hands and looking so not amused.

Throwing all caution into the wind Newt asks: "What happened?"

Tina raises her eyebrows – and Newt know he is in _deep_ trouble. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Newt just stares at her clueless. "What? I....I...." He squeezes his eyes shut willing himself to remember _anything_ about yesterday.

"I went out yesterday?", he tries carefully and hurries on unsteadily when Tina nods. "With Jacob?"

Another nod from Tina. "Yes and your brother."

Oh yes. Now Newt remembers that Theseus insisted on taking Newt and Jacob out for a few drinks.

"You asked me to get him out of the flat and calm his nerves", Newt mumbles defensively. "He was driving Queenie insane with his worries."

Tina sets her cup down on the scratched surface of the work bench. "I asked you to distract him. Not to get wasted with him – the night before his _wedding_!"

Newt freezes, panic, cold sheer panic settling in his stomach. "Oh _Merlin_ ", he groans. "I'm so, so sorry, Tina."

Tina's face softens a bit and she sighs. "I know you didn't plan it and there is still enough time left to get him sober and ready, but Newt....you knew today is important. Why did you allow this to happen?"

"Theseus suggested it. He promised it would calm Jacob down."

Tina's laugh is loud and just this side of slightly hysteric "Yes because you _always_ listen to your brother."

Newt hides his face in his hands again. "I was at a lost what to do. Jacob always is this calm, stoic, nothing-can-frazzle-me chap and yesterday he was skittish and jumpy like a Niffler in a jewellery shop."

He hears Tina snort and he peeks hopefully trough his fingers.

There is indeed a small smile on her face and her eyes study his face warmly. "Alright you didn't mean any harm by it. Still. It was a stupid idea."

Newt shrugs his shoulders. "There is nothing I can add to this." He frowns. "So how did I end up in this hammock?"

Tina lifts her hands in a clueless manner. "Like I said. That's a good question – no-one knows for sure."

Newt gulps. "Okay...?"

Tina chuckles. "Come on you. Let's get you up and at least some tea into you."

 

When they arrive in the kitchen – Newt's hand firmly in Tina's because the world hasn't stopped spinning yet – Jacob sits at the table looking pale and drawn, pushing pancakes around the plate with his fork.

"Hey there." He mumbles when Newt drops heavily into the seat opposite to him. "If you and Tina ever tie the knot the night before is spent at home stuffing ourselves with pasties until we can't move any more, deal?"

Newt shakes Jacob's hand. "Deal."

 


	2. Newt and Tina II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a prompt from @katiehavok on tumblr. The prompts were 'Newt' and 'always'

Newt has buried his hands in her hair and holds on so tight, that surly it must hurt, but Tina doesn't voices one word of complain. Instead she holds equally tight onto him and Newt can feel her shaking in his arms.

"It's okay, darling. I'm fine. I'm right here"

He loosens one of his hands to run it down her cheek. "See I'm alright and breathing."

Tina sobs out a pitiful sound. "Yes but....you nearly didn't make it."

"But in the end I did", he insists and lets go completely of her hair, so he can tip up her chin. "Look I'm right here and I have no intention of leaving any time soon."

Tina brings a bit of distance between them, but they are still sitting so close in front of each other, that Newt can feel her breath on his face.

"You....I....I just saw you fall. You fell and didn't move any more." Tina gulps hard and tears are spilling down her cheeks once more. "I have never been so frightened in my life."

Newt sighs. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt you."

Tina bristles. "And so you thought it would be a good idea to jump in front of me?"

Newt shrugs, embarrassment now showing on his face. "To be honest I didn't think."

Tina snorts. "Only you, Newton Scamander."

Newt groans. "Really? Is that how I'll know forever if you are angry with me? Because you use my actual first name?"

Tina huffs. "Don't get cheeky with me, Mister."

Newt opens is mouth to retort something definitely cheeky, when Tina sobs and takes his hands into her own. "No I changed my mind you can be as cheeky as you want as long as you don't dare to die." She sobs heavily again and lunches for him, holding onto him for dear life and putting her ear over his heart.

Newt sighs and strokes her back. "You know I won't apologise for what I did."

Tina's voice is muffled by his stained shirt. "Yes, I know."

For a Moment they sit in silence, while Tina listens to his heartbeat and Newt tenderly strokes her back.

"Why did you come after me in the first place?" Tina asks finally and Newt can't help but chuckle. "You forgot your lunch. And we all know how cranky you get, when you have to skip a meal."

Tina sits up so abruptly, that she nearly topples over. "Only you, Newt, only you would get himself nearly killed to bring someone their l _unch_!"

Newt just shrugs helplessly. "I couldn't have know that I would find myself in a fight."

Tina calms immediately. "Yes you are right. I'm _so_ sorry, Newt."

"What on earth for?"

Tina doesn't look at him – a rare occurrence nowadays. "If I hadn’t insisted on staying an Auror after we got married you wouldn’t have to bring me my lunch at all.... I should be the one bringing you _your_ lunch..... I should....I should."

Newt stops her with a hand on her cheek. "Look at me, Tina." When she does he continues. "You shouldn't have done anything. You are an excellent Auror. And staying home would drive you crazy."

"I should have tried!"

"No!" Newt has to make her see, he has to make her _understand_. "You need the action and adrenaline of a good chase. You need to make the world safer. It's who you are. It's who you will _always_ be and I don't want you to change ever."

Tina gulps and whips the last tears of her face. "But you will always be in danger. Who can tell me that some maniac will not come after you one day, because you are my husband."

Newt shrugs his shoulders – truthfully unconcerned. "We will cross that bridge if it ever comes to that."

Tina doesn’t look happy. "Our life is only going to get more dangerous. This war isn't going to end soon."

Newt laughs. "I'm a magizoologist with a case full of creatures –  my life wasn't exactly safe before I met you, so..."

Tina chuckles along and frames his face with her hand s . "If you ever feel like I should take a desk job say so."

"Never", Newt vows on the spot and turns his head to nibble at her wrist. "I'll always find pride in being able to say: ' Do you see that Auror over there? That's my  _wife_ ."

Now Tina chokes on a different kind of tears. "Oh Newt."

Newt bends towards her and softly kisses the falling tears away. "My Tina", he mumbles tenderly and brushes her lips with his.

Tina sighs and sags against him. "I love you, Newt."

Newt hums and kisses her again. "I love you too, Tina – always."

 


	3. Newt and Tina III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it down hence the shortness of it.

"No. Absolutely not!"

Newt hasn't even put down the cardboard box when Tina starts shaking her head.

"What?" Newt places the box on the kitchen table and opens the top. "You don't even know what is in it, yet."

Tina puts the two tea cups she was holding back on the counter. "I don't need to know what's in it. Every time you come home with a box of any kind our little suitcase family gets a new member. And I stand by what I was saying last week – it's full enough for now."

Newt face falls. "Yes, I know, but they were abandoned in a ditch. I couldn't leave them there."

"They? How many did you bring home this time?"

"Five!"

Tina sighs. "Five of what, Newt? Don't say it is a bunch of little dragons. The one we had was bad enough."

"Don't be silly. Nobody puts a dragon in a cardboard box. No matter how little it is. Not to speak of five of them." Newt shakes his head. "No it's little rabbits. Sweet, cute rabbits."

Tina blinks – that wasn’t what she has expected at all. "Bunnies? Oh Newt. We already have our magical zoo. We can't possibly start taking in ordinary animals as well."

"My suitcase isn't a zoo. No matter how Queenie and Jacob's children treat it sometimes."

Tina comes to stand next to him and hugs him tight. "I know, darling. Bad choice of words. But still. We had one rabbit when me and Queenie were little. It was a nightmare sometimes. He would get lost or hide behind furniture all the time. I don't want to imagine the chaos five would course."

"They wouldn't need to hide behind anything. They would get a nice, big enclosure next to the Mooncalves." A big, goofy smile stretches on his face. "And the children would have animals they could actually play with."

"They seem perfectly happy playing with the Graphorns."

Newt laughs. "Yes and you and Queenie always nearly get a heart attack every time."

Tina sighs. She can feel herself giving in. "Yes true. But if we keep them." Newt's smile is dazzling. "I said _if_ and they start to breed we sell the babies."

Newt's face falls. "But....but we can't sell the young ones! I can't make money of them! Feels wrong."

"Newt we can't keep them all. The case would be overrun sooner or later."

Newt bites his bottom lip. "And if we gave the young ones to people we know? Or to people we know would treat them kindly?"

Tina nods. "Fine yes. We can do that."

Newt grins. "Come and meet them then."

With that he tugs Tina to stand in front of the cardboard box. "Say hello to one, two, three, four and five."

Tina snorts – she can't help herself. "You numbered them?"

Newt looks a bit bashful. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to keep them."

"You are starting to learn then."

"Oi!" But Newt looks too happy to be actually cross. "Do you want to help me making the new enclosure?"

Tina shakes her head. "No I look if we have leftover vegetables for these buggers. And maybe I'll give them proper names while I’m at it."

Newt is already half into his case and pops his head back up. "Proper names? Don't humiliate them, please."

"Says them man, who named his Demiguise Dougal."

Newt's bright and happy laughter is the last thing she hears.


	4. Newt and Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Newt, his son and our favrioute Bowtruckle for breakfast.

 

Contrary to popular belief Newt isn't excellently what you would call a morning person. Yes he has to be up early to do his rounds in the case, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

This became even more apparent when he and Tina had their first child.

Even tough Newt loves his son and would never have believed that he would become a father in the first place the energy which little Leon possesses has him baffled on a regular basis.

Normally this isn't much of a problem as Tina would get their son up and ready – sometimes already sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast in frond of him – before Newt has to be up and Tina then leaves for work.

So despite his long hatred for getting up Newt isn't normally forced to do so.

This week it is all a bit different tough.

Tina has been sent away on a mission – the first deployment since Leon has been born – so all the care taking chores rest with Newt.

And he is in for a nasty surprise on the first morning after Tina left.

He is woken by a loud crash and a howl of pain.

He flys up in bed – knocking Pickett of his chest in the process – and looks wildly around. Has one of the creatures escaped? Did the Niffler ramshackle the neighbour's house? Newt would like not to think about the consequences of this possibility.

But when he jumps out of bed his finds his eighteen-months-old son sprawled on the carpet of his bedroom crying his eyes out.

Newt drops to his knees immediately and gathers his sobbing son into his arms. "What's wrong, buddy? Did you take a fall?"

Leon sniffs and burrows his tear streak cheeks in Newt's pyjama top. "Yes." His voice his wobbly with the effort not to cry any more and Newt strokes his hand trough his son's reddish-brown hair to calm him.

"It's alright. Everyone falls from time to time."

Leon looks up. "Mum?"

Newt frowns. "Mum had to go away for work." Newt wonders if Leon hasn't understood the explanation Tina had given him yesterday evening, when she had put the toddler to bed.

But Leon shakes his head. "Mum fall."

Now Newt understands and chuckles lightly. "Yes even Mum falls from time to time. And that is not a bad thing. The important thing is to get back up." He stops himself rather abruptly. He isn’t quite sure how much Leon actually understood about this life lesson.

But the toddler nods as seriously as he can. "Back up."

Newt laughs, stands and swings his son onto his hip. "All better now?"

The toddler looks at him and rubs his eyes. "Sleepy."

"Well then go back to sleep. Daddy is going to carry back to bed. Don't you worry."

But Leon shakes his head. "No. Sleepy here."

Newt sighs. He would have loved to let Leon sleep in their bed at all times – for convince sake mostly – but Tina had been against it since the very start. "We are both going to be in trouble if Mum finds out, buddy."

But Leon's eyes are big and watery and his bottom lip wobbles and Newt has always been a softy and so he relents rather quickly to his son's pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, once will not hurt any of us."

He makes is way back to the bed and lies Leon down on Tina's side before crawling onto his side.

Pickett is already hanging of Leon's hair and chirps happily into the toddler's ear.

Leon giggles as Pickett snuggles deeper into his locks and Newt just shakes his head at the Bowtruckle's attics. "You know Pick I could become jealous."

Pickett looks at him and then – Newt would _swear_ on it 'til his last day – shrugs his spindly shoulders.

Leon looks at his father with sleepy but nevertheless alert eyes. "Niffler?"

Newt laughs. "Oh no we will not go down into the case and get that pilfering pest up here. No chance, Mister."

It is probably more his tone than the words that convey the massage but the toddler understands it all the same and sticks out his bottom lip. "Please? Pretty please, Daddy?"

Newt sighs. He should have know this would happen. Leon is well known for being dead on his feet but refusing to go to sleep.

According to Newt's mother it is a trait that both father and son share.

"No buddy. I thought you were sleepy? Well me for one is terrible sleepy." He makes a big show of rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. "Even Pickett has nearly fallen asleep in your hair."

Leon looks not convinced and resembles Tina so much at that moment that Newt has to fight down a goofy grin.

"Pick?" The eighteen-month-old asks uncertainly and Newt is quite surprised when the Bowtruckle doesn’t give an answer.

"See", he mumbles and covers his son with the blanket. "Even the creatures are still tiered." He glances outside. "It isn't morning yet." And really the sun is only starting to rise, colouring the sky a faint pink in the east.

"Moonies!" Leon exclaims quite happily. "They not sleep now!"

Newt groans very quietly. Sometimes he hates that his son is an exceptionally bright little boy.

"No Leon. We are not going to visit the Mooncalves now. That's out of question."

Now Leon's lip doesn't only wobble. He begins to cry in a very angry shout like manner. "Moonies! I want Moonies."

Newt has always seen himself as the more relaxed and less stern parent but there is no way that his son could behave the way he is without getting a firm telling off.

"Leon Newton Scamander that is quite enough of this now!"

Pickett already put off by the toddler's wailing now jumps onto Newt's shoulder and chirps angrily at the toddler.

Immediately Leon's wailing stops and he looks with big eyes at the Bowtruckle. "Pick angry?"

Newt is unsure if he should make his son feel guilty or spare his feelings. In the end he decides that honesty can't be taught early enough. "Not really angry but he isn't impressed with your crying and shouting. He doesn't like loud noises."

Leon looks as pensive as an eighteen-month-old can look. "Me sorry, Pick." He reaches out a chubby hand. "Friends?"

The bowtruckle doesn’t seems to be convinced at first.

"Please?" Leon's eyes are so big and pleading that Newt nearly scoops up Pickett and sets him back into his son's hair.

But Pickett is quicker and climbs back to Leon's hair.

"Can we all catch a bit more sleep now?" Newt ask his son but Leon shakes his head and Newt sighs. "Of cause not. How foolish of me."

Leon frowns and than yaws so wide that Newt worries that he is going to unhinge his jaw.

"Really, buddy. You are dead on your feet and still persist that you aren't sleepy."

Leon nods. "Not sleepy."

Newt heaves an other heavy sigh. "Well at least we won't have to worry about you not having enough determination." And indeed it remains Newt of the stubborn way Tina follows her beliefs and drams the consequences. "Well I suppose it is nearly time for breakfast anyway."

By now the sun has risen well over the horizon and the first tentative rays begin to illuminate the bedroom and make Leon's hair glow even redder than usual.

"Yes! Eat!" The toddler exclaims and is ready to jump of the bed when Newt catches the back of his pyjama top, "Not so quickly young man. You are going to hurt yourself if you jump out of bed." He opens his arms. "Come here."

Leon obeys his father after a moment of hesitation and presses his cheek against Newt's chest. "Eat and case?"

Newt chuckles quietly. "We'll see. I don't know exactly what Mum's making you for breakfast usually so it might take some time."

"Eat early?" Leon asks and Newt needs a moment to decipher his son's speech. Although Leon's general vocabulary is quite advanced for his age he still struggles with forming complete sentences.

"Yes. What do you eat in the mornings? What does Mum make you?"

Leon shrugs his tiny shoulders and Newt is struck by the idea that maybe his son doesn't know the names of the ingredients yet. "Do you think you could show me?"

Now the toddler nods. "Yes." He is silent for a short moment. "I give Pick food?"

"Oh if you can feed Pickett when we have eaten?"

Another nod.

"I think that is a lovely idea." Newt falters for a moment. "I think I have some wood lice in my coat."

Leon brightens considerably at that. If there is one thing the toddler loves more then running around the suitcase it is to be warped in Newt's blue coat and then snuggle up with his parents in front of the fire in the living room.

"Yes coat!"

"Only to get the wood lice. We can snuggle up under it together in the evening, alright?"

"Before bed?"

Newt smiles. "Yes before bed."

By then they have reached the kitchen and Newt carefully sets his son down onto his on feet.

"Cold!" Leon wails and only then Newt realizes that his son is indeed barefooted. "Well were have your socks gone?"

"Away." Is the simple answer and Newt has problems to suppress his laughter. "Well let's see if we can find you new ones."

He scoops his son back into his arms and sets of for the little pile of freshly washed laundry that sits beside the sofa in a wicker basket.

He drops Leon on the sofa – the toddler giggling at the little bounce he makes – and searches trough the laundry.

"No....that's my shirt....that is a pair of Mum's trousers...aha! Leon socks." He holds up a pair of tiny yellow and black striped socks. "Don't tell Mum or auntie Queenie but Hufflepuff and Hogwarts are better then Ilvermorny."

His son looks at him quizzically and Newt has to laugh at himself. "Let it go, Scamander. You are not going to convince them otherwise anyway."

He gives the socks to Leon, who looks a bit baffled.

"Come on I know for sure that you are capable of putting on your socks - Mum has told me that."

Leon looks ready to sulk but then very slowly and admittedly a bit clumsily puts on his socks.

Newt beams with pride. "Well done, buddy. You are really a big boy by now." And with that realization also comes a prang of pain. But Newt shakes it off and holds out his hand. "To the kitchen!" He exclaims overly dramatic and is rewarded with a delighted giggle that sounds a lot like Queenie's.

Back in the kitchen Newt hoists his son onto the counter and opens one of the cupboards so Leon can peek inside.

"Anything looks familiar?" He ask the toddler while keeping a firm grip on him.

Leon shakes his head.

As they move on to the next cupboard that holds food Leon suddenly tugs at Newt's sleeve. "That!", he points and as Newt follows his finger he finds that his son is pointing at the box where they keep the bread.

He rolls his eyes. "You are a fool, Scamander. Of course Tina would give him bread."

He then drops a kiss to his son's head. "Well done, buddy. What's on it?"

Leon scrunches up his face and his answer his haltingly and slowly. "Sticky stuff....red sticky stuff."

Newt chuckles, opens the cupboard next to him and retrieves a jar of home made raspberry jam. "This?"

Leon's nod is so affirmative that Newt nearly looses his grip on his son. "Easy there, buddy."

Leon stretches and grabs the jam jar in his hands. "Eat!"

"Yes, yes we are going to eat now."

Newt lifts Leon of the counter and places the toddler in his usual chair. He then gets two mugs, plates and the bread and sets it all down in the middle of the kitchen table. "Stay here Daddy is just going to fetch the milk."

Leon nods and then starts to off key hum a tune that sounds awfully like the melody to the Ilvermorny school song.

Newt shakes his head and mumbles good naturedly: "He's going to have some loyalty issues later in life, that's for sure." He shakes his head and opens the font door to find the milk man just arriving.

"Morning Mister Scamander!"

Newt nods at the blond, young man and takes the two bottles of milk off him.

"You are awake awfully early, Sir." The milk man remarks and grins. "normally it's your wife who greets me at the door every morning."

Newt shrugs his shoulders. "She's away for a bit. So I have to be up early."

The man frowns. "Hope everything is alright.... She's got family across the pond, doesn’t she?"

Newt nods, quite confused. "Yes, yes she does.... But it's not a family related matter."

"Oh!"

It's only when Newt becomes aware of the man's obvious confusion that he remembers that muggle women are usually the ones to stay at home.

He clears his throat. "Ah well she will be back in a few days anyhow."

The milk man shakes himself and tips his hat. "Well it's none of my business anyway. Good day to you, Sir."

"To you too." Newt's answer is just a beat too late.

 

When he re-enters the kitchen Leon looks at him expectantly. "Eat!"

Newt nods and hurries to cut a few slices of bread and to toast them. "Yes, buddy. I know that I'm a bit slower than Mum, but tomorrow will be better."

Not for the first time Newt wishes he would be up more early to know more about his son's routine. It's a shame how lost he is this morning, especially because they can except Tina to be called away more often now that Leon is older.

A few minutes later he sets the done toast on the table and pours his son a glass of milk, while he flicks his wand at the kettle on the stove to boil for his tea.

Leon takes a big gulp out of the glass and grins at him, while fishing Pickett out of his hair with well-practised fingers. "Pick breakfast."

"After you have eaten." Newt clarifies – well knowing what kind of mess his son will make with the wood lice – and cuts Leon's toast with jam into small pieces.

Pickett, now sitting next to the toddler's plate, chirps and then ambles across the table to Newt.

The magizoologist grins and holds out a hand, for Pickett to climb onto to. "Learned you lesson about sticky fingers then, hm?"

The Bowtruckle plops down on Newt's shoulder and chirps away happily while Newt prepares his own breakfast while always keeping an eye on his son.

Leon insists on a second slice of toast and Newt eyes him doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

His son nods and Newt shrugs and passes his son a second slice with jam. "Eat as much as you want. We can give the rest to Dougal."

That was the wrong thing to say. Leon perks up, nibbles at the slice once and then pushes it away. "Done."

Newt heaves a sigh. "Well yes of course you are. You'll have to wait for me tough. Look I still have my tea to finish."

Leon slumps into his chair and sniffles.

"No need  for such a long face, little man. You'll see Dougal and the others soon enough." Newt sets Pickett back onto the table top. "And you promised to give breakfast to Pick."

Leon shakes his had and starts kicking his feet against the table leg nearest to him.

"Leon, stop it!" Newt sets his cup down and stands. "The more of a racket you create the longer you'll have to wait."

His son stops and Newt sees with raising panic how Leon's bottom lip starts to wobble.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't want to shout but you have to behave, Leon."

The little boy sniffles and wipes his face with a pudgy fist – smearing tears and jam everywhere. 

Newt fishes his handkerchief out of his pocket and  kneels before his son. "Let's clean you up a bit otherwise Dougal will get a fright when he sees you."

Leon giggles and Newt feels a bit better.

 

After finishing his tea in two big gulps Newt picks up Leon, who holds Pickett carefully in the palm of his hand, and makes his way to his study.

He sets his son down and carefully undoes the claps of his case.

"You know the rules."

Leon looks at his father as solemnly as a he can manage. "No running away and no big."

Newt nods. "Yes. No big animals for you, yet."

Then Newt crouches down and Leon climbs onto his back. 

"Hold on tight, Mister."

They reach the potting shed without major accidents and Leon rushes off into the case without warning.

Newt sighs, "Yes right....one day he'll get that rule."

Heaving another big sigh Newt follows his son into the case –  preparing himself for a _very_ long day ahead.


	5. Newt and Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snipped about Newt and Queenie that just demanded to be written.

Newt is frozen to the bone when he reaches Tina and Queenie’s flat.

It’s a dark, cold evening in early March and while Newt is not the kind of person to complain about the weather this not-quite-snow icy, cold rain has him drenched and the only clear thought he can hold onto is how lovely and warm the flat will be.

When he as quietly as possible opens the door to their flat he stops short on the threshold.

“You are still awake.”

Queenie turns, wand still raised and grins at him brightly. “Oh I was waiting up for you. And  for Teenie to be honest.”

Newt sets his case down and shrugs off his sodden coat. “Why is she out in such a weather?”

Queenie sighs and lowers her wand at last. “They think they found a trace on Graves. So they called all Aurors out.”

Newt ambles to the sofa and drops onto it heavily. “Let’s hope it’s not a trick or something.“

Queenie, who had been preparing a cup of tea, turns and shudders lightly. "Don’t start. Please don’t start, Newt.”

Newt gulps and jumps up from the sofa. “Oh no. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.”

Queenie laughs and ushers him back towards the sofa. “Oh I’m already worried enough you couldn’t possibly make it worse. Now sit down. You look chilled to the bone.”

Newt drops back into the cushions and sighs.“I feel chilled to the bone, too.” He bites his bottom lip. “I am really sorry Queenie.”

She just shakes her head. “It’s alright, honey.” She then arranges two cups and a teapot on a tray and carries it over to Newt on the sofa.

“Out off that waistcoat. And the shirt.”

Newt flushes bright red and Queenie just rolls her eyes. “You left a few spare shirts here last time you visited, remember?”

“Yes?”

“So get out of those wet clothes and I see if I can find the dry ones. Not that you catch a cold. That would be terribly inconvenient. "

Newt frowns. “It would be indeed. I’d hate to be a burden.”

Queenie looks at him exasperated. “You wouldn’t be a burden. But I’m sure you can find better ways to spend your time here than lying in a bed being sick.”

Newt nods. “Yes with all the trouble I went through to even get here. Getting sick now would be a bother.”

Queenie hums and vanishes into her and Tina’s bedroom.

Newt sips his tea and waits for Queenie to return.

After a moment she is back with a dry shirt and pale green waistcoat.

“Still not out of them?”

“Ehm…” Newt gulps and sets down his cup with shaking hands. “Here?”

Queenie sighs. “Oh fine. You Brits are so…uptight sometimes.” She passes him the shirt and the waistcoat. “Well you know where the bedroom is. I promise I won’t peak.”

Newt smiles tightly and takes the dry clothing off Queenie.

When he returns a few moments later his blue greatcoat is already floating before the fire and next to his tea cup sits a plate with two sandwiches.

“Eat up.”

Newt picks a bit of invisible lit off his shirt sleeve and then plops back down on the sofa. “Thanks for the shirt and the waistcoat.”

Queenie shrugs and picks back up her knitting needles. “You left them here last time you visited.” She frowns. “Was that on purpose or are you just forgetful?”

Newt grins and scratches his cheek. “A  bit of both actually. I noticed that I forgot them but decided to leave them.” He looks up at Queenie. “Hope it wasn’t a bother.”

Queenie snorts. “How can two shirts and a waistcoat be a bother.”

Newt shrugs and tugs into his food before he says anything else stupid.

He manages one sandwich before he yawns widely and feels his eyelids drop.

“Sleep, Newt. You are so tired your thoughts are like fog.”

Newt throws Queenie a mildly irritated look. “Don’t read my mind. Whatever happened to my accent? And the fact that it made it harder for you to read them?”

Queenie shrugs. “Got used to it.” She smiles at Newt. “That is a good thing by the way.”

Newt just nods and rubs his eyes. “I might really go to sleep.” He picks at the crust of the second sandwich. “But you put so much work into my dinner.”

Queenie sighs. “They will keep, honey.”

Newt yawns again and undoes his shoelaces. “A short nap won’t hurt anyone.”

He takes off his shoes and strips out of his waistcoat.

He then stretched out on the sofa - his feet dangling off the armrest.

“A bit short for you, hm?”, giggles Queenie.

Newt shrugs and buries deeper into the sofa. “It will do.”

He rubs his eyes again and sets Pickett into his hair. “Time for a nap, Pick.”

The Bowtruckle chirps and curls up in Newt’s hair.

Newt fights his eyes open a last time. “Thanks for the tea and the food, Queenie.”

“Sleep, Newt. I promise to tell Tina to wake you when she comes home.”

Newt’s lips twitch into a small, content smile. “Thank you.”

The last thing Newt knows before he slips into a deep sleep is how Queenie covers him with a woolen blanket and the sound of knitting needles.


	6. Newt and Queenie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friendship piece for Queenie and Newt - I just love writing their dynamic

Even though Newt is grateful for the opportunity MACUSA has given him, he has to say that searching high and low for magical creatures in the vast country the States are is exhausting.

It is a late Sunday afternoon when he finds himself back at the Goldstein sisters’ apartment after three long weeks of searching for a creature that might only be a myth afterall.

He sets down his case next to the door and shrugs out off his coat - only thinking about having a hot cup of tea and then sleeping until Tina comes home from work.

He turns and spots Queenie sitting on the sofa, her knitting needles at work and Queenie staring blindly at the fireplace.

Newt approaches her like she is a startled animal and clears his throat before gently lowering himself onto the sofa next to her. “Queenie?”

She blinks and then turns to him with her bright smile. “You are back!” She frowns as she takes in his tiered face. “You look shattered.”

Newt chuckles quietly. “Ah yes. Then I look like I feel.”

Queenie abandons her knitting, marches into the kitchen and pulls down a cup and the tin with his tea. “Well if you taught me one thing it is that a nice, hot cup of tea makes everything better.”

Newt smiles. “Yes it does.”

He leans back against the sofa and closes his eyes. He can feel his muscles relax and becomes aware of how much he aches all over.

Queenie’s light steps and a warm cup, that is pressed into his hand pulls him back from the edge of sleep and he smiles thankfully at her.

Queenie sighs and sits back down next to him. “How did it go, then?”

“Poorly. I’m more and more convinced that it is a myth afterall.”

Queenie makes a compassionate sound. “Oh that sounds terrible, honey.” She pats his shoulder and picks back up her knitting needles.

Newt observes her for a moment. “Bad day?” He finally asks and Queenie shrugs.

“Not worse than any other. I just have the feeling that their minds are louder than usual.” She blushes a faint pink. “I know that doesn’t make any sense.”

Newt just pats her shoulder a bit shyly and takes a big sip of his tea. “I wondered about that when I came in. You looked so far away.”

Queenie nods. “Yes I was. Knitting helps to focus on myself rather than anyone else all the time.”

Newt sets down his cup and makes to stand. “I leave you to it then.”

Queenie catches his sleeve. “No, no. You have to try it on anyway.”

Newt falls back onto the sofa. “Try on what?”

Queenie holds her work aloft. “This. It’s for you.”

Newt blushes. “Oh no that wasn’t necessary.”

“Oh yes it was. I’ve seen the state of your sweaters.” Queenie goes back to knitting and Newt nervously turns his cup in his hands.

“Am I the only one with a hand knitted jumper?”

She nods. “Yes. Tina got a scarf and Jake got socks.”

“Nice.”

Queenie bumps her shoulder into his side. “Jake wanted socks. His were full of holes and Teenie never finds a scarf she likes in the shops.”

“Ah.” Newt doesn’t know what to say so he settles for something non-comitical.

“Hang on.” After a long pause something occurs to him. “Is this the first jumper you knit for someone?”

Queenie laugs. “Not it’s not. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t worry.”

“Yes, yes. I know.” There is cheek in Queenie’s tone and she looks a lot happier than before. “Worrying only means you suffer twice.”

Newt huffs good-naturally and is glad that Queenie seems to do better. 

“So let’s try this on then or isn’t it done yet?”

Queenie looks up form stitching something onto the shoulder. “Nearly. I only have to sew up the seams.”

Newt waits for her to finish everything up and is nervously jiggling his knee up and down.

“Stop it!” Queenie admonishes. “It’s nearly done. You can fetch my wand in the meantime. I left it on the kitchen counter.”

Newt wonders what Queenie needs her wand for but just shrugs and does as he is told.

Ten minutes later Queenie whispers a spell and then hands the jumper to Newt. “Go on then. Let's see if I got the measurements right.”

Newt undoes his bowtie and shrugs out of his shirt.

He then pulls on the jumper and is astonished about how well it fits. “Wow. That is perfect, Queenie.”

The blonde grins and claps her hands. “Take a look at your left shoulder.”

Newt does exactly that and barks out a surprised laugh when he realizes that Queenie stitched on a little Pickett, who rests near his collarbone.

“How did you...?”

Queenie hushes him with a wave of her hand. “That’s not all.” She steps up to him and pokes the minute Pickett with her index finger.

The little creatures looks at her and wanders up to Newt’s shoulder where he settles with his arms crossed.

Newt snorts. “This is so life-like I’m worried the real Pickett will get jealous.”

“No, no, he won’t -  I asked him.”

Newt chuckles. “Oh, of course you did.”

Following a sudden impulse he hugs Queenie close. “Thank you. That is the best jumper I ever got from anyone.”

Queenie pats his cheek after they parted. “It was nothing, honey. You needed a new one, I need a project to clear my head. Actually I need to thank you.”

Newt shakes his head. “No, please don't. I hate it that your mind is so full all the time.”

Queenie presses a kiss to his cheek and Newt blushes deep red. “That is sweet, but I am used to it. That’s what it was always like.”

Newt hums and rubs at his burning cheeks.”’ll head off to bed now. Could you...?”

“Tell Teenie to wake you up, when she comes home from work? Sure thing.” Queenie smiles gently at him. “Sleep well.”

Newt nods and ambles into the bedroom he shares with Tina on his visits, while Queenie very selflessly sleeps on the sofa.

He steps out of his shoes, lowers the braces that are uncomfortably tight due to the jumper and gets rid of his trousers.

He then crawls into bed and his last thought is that he must look rather ridiculously in only his underwear and a woolen jumper, but the piece of clothing is soft and warm and Newt would part with it for all the riches in the world.

 


	7. Tina and Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard that!”  
> “You were supposed to!”  
> Or: The Goldstein sisters have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr by the wonderful ravens-and-writings!

There is a box under Tina's bed. A box that hasn't been there before.

Queenie frowns and drops to her stomach to reach for said box. It's made out of flimsy paper and the corners are torn and dirty.

Finally having a good grip on it Queenie pulls it towards her and coughs when she inhales a good measure of dust.

Straightening back up she drops on Tina's neatly made bed and holds the box on her lap.

The box looks clean despite the dust that has gathered beneath the bed.

Queenie frowns again and fiddles with the lid.

"I really, really shouldn't pry." She has just made up her mind to put the box back where she found it and never speak of it, when she hears the door open and Tina's familiar steps.

Changing her mind Queenie leaps to her feet – the box clutched firmly in her hands.

"Teenie?"

Her sister turns and looks beaten and tiered. "Yes, who else do you think it would be?"

Queenie puts down the box and steps towards the kitchen to make Tina a cup of hot chocolate but stops short when there is a sharp intake of breath.

"You are really noisy. Did you know that?"

Queenie turns and shrugs. "I was just wondering why you would have a paper box underneath your bed."

Tina shrugs out of her coat and hat and sinks heavily down on a chair at the table. "It's where I put Newt's letters."

Queenie stands at Tina's shoulder and peers into the inside of the box when Tina opens the lid.

And indeed inside the box lays a neat stacks of letters and the little presents, that Newt always sends with them.

"Why are they in a box? Hidden beneath your bed?"

Tina shrugs. "So I wouldn't lose any of it. They are too precious too me."

Queenie suppresses a squeal, hugs Tina tight and whispers lowly. "Oh you two are such adorable idiots."

Tina snorts. "I heard that!"

Queenie laughs full of joy. "You were supposed to! When can I expect a wedding invitation?"

She has to duck rather quickly so Tina's hat doesn't it her square in the face.

"Hush you! Go and make coco."

Queenie giggles and does as she is told.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of unconnected one-shots. Although same of the OCs might make regular appearances.  
> The one-shots are either based on prompts I find around the internet or my own odd ideas I can't fit anywhere else
> 
> On a different note: If you are interested in writing updates or my rambling about life, movies, TV shows and books you can find me here: @footprintsinthesandsworld.tumblr.com


End file.
